The Enforcers of Olympus
by Enzoo03
Summary: a group of 5 demigods, embark on a journey to stop an evil goddess' plan to destroy Olympus.


The Enforcers of Olympus

Note: These happened before the big three made a pact

Lucius Winter's POV:

I have had it… My parents kept on doing this ever since I was born… It's pissing me off everytime I hear them fight… I could send my dad to Asphodel, as Eurynomos taught me how to open up a portal, leading directly to the underworld.. But, nooooooooo… I have to use my powers for good.. Ack, good is for mortals without any god-powers. And Hades said I could use them for anything I want to do. Bill, wanted me out of the house, he thinks I'm an annoyance to his plans… May I recall… WHAT PLANS? Is there anything good with him? And how about my mother? Isn't she supposed to do anything? Finally, I got fed up and decided to leave. I talked to my dad, Hades, about leaving home.. He said that Eurynomos will help me find a home. So, as I marched outside from my room to the front door. I was thinking of how much I hated this household… When I got near the door, my so-called dad, THREW A SHOE AT ME! So when I got pissed, I was gonna send out some furies or something to kill him… but instead, I charged him, and gave him a straight punch on his face. Bill fell, and landed on his face.

My mom looked at me in-shock

"YOU disrespectful child! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! YOU are not WELCOME HERE! You are a FREAK!" He said, screaming his heart out… My mom couldn't say anything, so she kept silent..

"You know, you big idiot! I was getting there, but you stopped me with your cheap shoe. So, if you want to fight, I'll send you to hell.." I stopped there, because I heard Eurynomos stopping me from doing that. Of all things he could disguise himself with, it had to be that overgrown flower next to the coat hanger.

When I got out of the house, I slammed the door… And this flame like smoke came near me, it was the size of a factory smoke, and as it came near me, it started to change into human form… But, then I realized, it was Eurynomos…. He was wearing a black robe, and it had a hood at the back. But it doesn't matter what he wears. No one can see him, uggghhhh… I feel like Light Yagami… Anyway, this guy was the one who cared for me… in-other words, he's my guardian.

"Remind me again why you let your temper loose? Hmm? Young master?" He said, in-elegance, almost sounded like an english butler.

"Sorry, but if you were in my shoes, you'd understand… and speaking of shoes.. Acccckkkk…. I can taste that rat-hole-mortal's feet."

"And that's the way to treat a person who fed you, all these years…" He said sarcastically.

"Fed ME? Oh, he fed me alright! In-fact, he fed me too much…. I got stuffed! That's why I'm running away! He FED ME!" I said in frustration.

"Dear, Zeus.. what will I do with this boy?"

As we walked, a lady approached me. She was wearing a sun hat, IN THE EVENING. And her clothes looked like some kind of joyful spring person… When I directed my attention to her face… It was Persephone.

"Lady Persephone… What do you need?" She was one of the goddesses that I admire and I think has a good idea about what's going-on.

"Child, before you go. You must take this…" She reached inside her purse, and gave me a rose. The petals shimmered under the darkness of the night. And it glowed beautifully, like day light. "It will help you, greatly, especially in battle." And she disappeared all of a sudden.

"What was that about?" Eurynomos said.

"I have no idea… But I think it's urgent." Out from the corner, I saw two hellhounds. And it looks like they're ready to attack.

Demitri Aleksandrov's POV:

The night was as dark as the eyes of Hades, when we were searching for the fifth member of our group. As we approach Millerton (the place where we're suppose to go). We came across a Nemean Lion.

"Man it looks cute, but it looks like it wants to feed on us." Maki said.

"Jeeeeee….. ya think?" Jimmy said in sarcasm.

"Enough! Let's just kill the beast and get it over with! So we could continue with our mission." I said in frustration, it seemed that these two dung bells are ready to argue again… I charged my hammer with lightning and tried to blast it into pieces but it didn't work. I tried to kill it, while my team mates WATCHED. "You imbeciles, HELP ME! HERE! NOW!"

"You said you can kill it on your own." Jimmy said in a childish voice.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get done here. Now help me!" He rolled his eyes and went down, Jimmy removed his hat from his head and it got bigger and bigger by the minute. Until it's able to swallow the creature, Melissa and Maki sprung into action as well. Melissa charged it with her fan-blades and tried to distract it, while we think of a plan on how to find its weak spot, hitting it everywhere.

"Ayayada, hit the mouth idiots!" Maki said, with a frustrated voice.

"Sorry, never faced this before" I said.

"I have an idea, why not charge your hammer again and wait for it to open its mouth! We'll distract it, don't worry." Maki said.

"Got it." I raised my hammer and aimed for its mouth, waiting for it to open.

As it roared at my team mates, I got ready to eliminate it… but, a fire like thing burst into its mouth, and it couldn't move. I waited and checked to see, I was in shock. So were my team mates, as the smoke started to disappear. I saw a teenager holding a flaming whip, and it looks like, birds or whatever were flying around him and attacking the lion.

Antagonist's POV:

"Have they all met?" The woman wearing greek clothes said to her companions.

"That's okay, as soon as I get them off my way, I will finish Hera and Zeus up. They have done nothing good to me…. THE FALL OF OLYMPUS SHALL BE UPON MY HAND!"


End file.
